Last Living
by CasXIII
Summary: This is where it started. The village, no, the world...over run my zombies. Joey, along with her team mates, will find a way to rid the world of the walking dead. Not only old dead humans, but animals as well. They're alone, but they will fight. (Terrible summary. Oc's involved. ItachiXOc. Maybe some character death. T to be safe. AU)


DISCLAIMER: I own the idea/plot. I do NOT own Naruto. I own my Oc Joey. Enjoy.

It wasn't too long ago that this started, or, at least I don't think it was. By "this", I mean the apocalypse, zombie apocalypse. I first heard of it in the city of Leaf. Weird name, huh? I grew up here on the streets. It was fine for me, I was independent, until my sunny days turned dark.

It started in a factory, not too far away. Many men and women were trying to bring back the dead, turning them into some sort of soldier as many had gossiped. Soon, the experiment spiraled out of control. The scientists lost their hold on them and they got loose. They raged! Millions of them! They killed hundreds, thousands of people, starting with the building they were created. Thus bring us to our current day struggles.

~oo~

"Gotcha!" I yelled, jumping to the side, bashing another's face in with my bat with a loud thud and crack. The bloody body fell back and onto the concrete street.

"Watch it!" Sasuke growled at Naruto as he kicked one away, pulling his knife out of its eye. It gave and screech of disapproval and fell.

"Shut up, Sas-gay'" Naruto punched one in the chest, knocking it backwards. He punched another to his right and caught another in the jaw with his bowie knife.

"Why don't you both focus?" Sai mumbled as he slit one's throat and shot another in the temple. The gun gave a small click, for the suppressor worked its job to silence the firing sound. Tarnished skin flew off its body from the pressure of the shot. He jumped back next to Sasori, waiting for another corpse to come his way.

"Yea, that'll happen..." I pulled out my pistol and shot a zombie in the throat after it locked its teeth onto my baseball bat. When it stumbled back, I gave a hard swing, knocking its head into the ground with a crack of its skull.

"Joey, watch out." Sasori warned me. I turned, only to get knocked to the ground. I held the creature back with my forearm across his breast plate to keep it away from my face as best I could.

"Damnit." I grit my teeth as I shot it in the head, kicking it away from me. "I'm getting tired of this." I mumbled.

Soon enough, the bodies lay around our team of five. All bloody, beaten, and battered. Some moaned and groaned, while others twitched slightly.

"Let's go before they get back up." Sai said quietly, turning away and beginning his way to walk off.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto nodded his head in agreement following after with Sasuke next to him, bitching.

"I'm down with it." I shrug. Without further talk, we ran back to our underground base. I took the alleys, Naruto and Sasuke took the streets, and Sai and Sasori took the rooftops.

~oo~

"We're back!" Naruto announced as soon as we walked in.

"Shut up, moron!" Sasuke knocked him upside the head with a sharp glare. Sai pushed past them and continued his way to the darkest place in the base where he spends his time, and Sasori went to his sleeping bag to carve some more wood.

"I'm getting a headache." I muttered walking past the two bickering boys to the most occupied area with Itachi and Gaara.

"About time. You were terribly slow, little brother." Itachi sighed in playful disappointment. He ran his fingers through his long black hair. He lounged in his black wife beater and black cargo pants.

"Shut up. It was Naruto's fault!" The younger brother pouted. He picked at his blue t-shirt and leather jacket that went together with some black jeans and a pair of black and blue sneakers. His hair is black, mirroring his brothers but short in a different style. We call him "duck butt" for a reason. And his dark eyes always held anger or annoyance, unlike his brother's who's always held compassion, with a stern look. Sasuke is treated like the baby because he's the only one with a sibling with him here. But despite being treated like a kid, he's witty and strong.

"Yeah right, loser!" Naruto scoffed. He used his hands to dust off his white t-shirt and dingy two tone black and orange jacket. His orange cargo pants and black shoes seemed perfectly fine though. He's a loud mouth but is a good fighter. His hair is this obnoxious shade of blonde and his blue eyes always held fire. He got away from Sasuke and sat next to his girlfriend Hinata.

Hinata was extremely pretty and pretty shy at that. She wore a clean and tidy lavender and white jacket. She usually wore a grey shirt under it. That, and she wore long black shorts and white and lavender tennis shoes. Her dark colored hair is always down and her pale eyes are filled with kindness. She's kind of like the mother and cook to us all.

"Why haven't you two been killed yet?" Gaara cut in. He's the leader, though I feel like Itachi has more authority. He's a friend of Naruto's and has a hard time with jokes, but sarcasm is his strong suit. He has dark sandy red hair and pale green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket with a white fabric hood. He wore some loose jeans and sneakers. He even had a tattoo above his eye on his forehead, it stands for love I believe.

"Because we aren't complete idiots." I looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of me. I took that as a hint to move so he could sit next to his brother.

"Or so you think." Sasori cut in. He spends all his spare time carving wood. It calms him down. He has red hair, similar to Gaara. His eyes were a medium shade, and held little to no emotion. He wore a pair of army green cargo shorts and a plain brown t-shirt with some fingerless gloves and high top sneakers. He was usually pretty quiet but puts in his two cents every now and then.

"Honestly, you two don't know when to shut up and get the job done. It'll get one or both of you killed some day." Now Sai, he was pretty much always quiet. To emphasize his quiet and mysterious demeanor, all he wore was black. A pair of black ripped jeans, and a fitted black, sleeveless, high collar, zip up shirt. He wore a black bracelet and a simple, small, thin linked, clouded grey chain necklace. He wore a single fingerless glove on his left hand. He wore simple black running shoes and even a mask that covered his nose and mouth.

"How could you be so sure?" Naruto mouthed back. Sai's dark eyes looked back at him through his black shaggy hair. Naruto shuttered and went back to hugging Hinata.

After moving so Sasuke could be next to Itachi, I moved to the far edge of our hideout. No one comes over here because of the hole in the top. It was dug out by Itachi to save me from being mauled to death. Back before I was a part of the team. Back then, I didn't know a beautiful family of survivors lived in a hideout underground. I vowed to always be in debt to Itachi for him to save me in a way that no others wanted to. He not only saved my body and life, but he also saved my faith in other people.

"Hey, Joey." I looked up to see Sasori sit beside me. I was a bit surprised, he doesn't usually go up to anyone.

"Yeah?" I asked politely as I turned to look at him. His face was still as emotionless as ever. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wood carving and held it out to me.

"Here, since I know that your last one got broken with the dogs." He stood up after I had the object in my hands. It was a carved leaf and bell. The bell, much like my last one, didn't make noise, which in this case made sense because it is made out of wood. He even had the crack in the bell as the original charm did. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you very much Sasori." He nodded and turned to walk off back to his place in the bunker. I hooked the charm onto my vest zipper and hid it underneath the cloth.

"Alright everyone, we are going scouting tomorrow. Get some sleep and we will be off tomorrow. Tomorrow's scouts are myself, Gaara, and Sai. Sasori will be in charge tomorrow so listen to him. Good night everyone, may tomorrow be another lucky day for us." Itachi announced to us all.

Good thing I suppose, I was tired. This means that tomorrow, I'd have to help make meals and repair clothing and keep Sasuke and Naruto from killing eachother.

I layed my head against my ripped up pillow and allowed myself to fall into a slumber.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I will hopefully be writing more soon so stay tuned. If you have any ideas or suggestions or comments, please leave me a review whether you liked the story or not. It would be much appreciated. Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors. Bye for now!


End file.
